Homework with Hermione
by airam06
Summary: Hermione is feeling a little jealous of Ron's relationship with Lavender, and decides to "release some tension" with Harry one night in the common room. Pure smutty smut, so rated M. Hermione/Harry.


"Please, 'Mione. I've had Quidditch practice all week, detentions with Snape…please let me copy your homework," Harry begged Hermione one evening in the common room.

"It's late, Harry, and this is a four foot composition! We'll be here all night!" she replied.

"Then just leave it here and I'll copy it while you go to bed. You know I can't do four feet on Herbology," Harry persisted.

"Absolutely not! What if one of the prefects sees you? Then we're both in trouble," Hermione said.

Harry shot her a pitiful look. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you copy. But not word for word, okay? And if someone sees, say I'm tutoring you."

The two sat at by the fire as the common room slowly emptied. Ron and Ginny were the last two in the room by one a.m.

"'Night Hermione, Harry. I'm off to bed too," Ron told them, as Ginny yawned her goodnights and headed for the girls dormitory.

"You need this too, Ron! Why don't you copy as well?" Harry asked him.

"Er, to tell the truth, Lavender let me copy hers while you were in detention last night. And I'm worn out from all of our…extracurricular activities. So I'm off to bed. 'Night," Ron smiled impishly and headed to bed.

"Hermione? You okay?" Harry asked her, as she gave a particularly hard punch to a pillow she was adjusting.

"Fine, just fine. Who would have thought those two would have lasted this long?" she asked sadly.

"It's just the sex, you know that," Harry told her.

"I know, and I think that makes it worse. It's like Ron is trying to make me jealous. It's not as though I have much experience," she blushed and stared resolutely into the fire.

"Me either, really," Harry laughed awkwardly.

The two sat in comfortable silence as the night went on, with Harry reading Professor Sprout's essay questions, and using Hermione's answers in his own words.

"Hermione? Can you clear up this question for me?" Harry asked finally.

"Sure, Harry. Which one?" she asked, and he pointed to number eleven.

"Of all aphrodisiacs in nature, the pomegranate is said to be the strongest. What are the telltale characteristics of an effective aphrodisiac? I don't even know what an aphrodisiac is," Harry said.

"It's something that increases your sex drive," Hermione answered. "It causes the characteristics associated with heavy lust, like increased heart rate or sexual arousal."

"Oh, right, yeah," Harry said. He looked at Hermione, who was chewing the end of her quill while reading her notes. She was alternating sucking and chewing on it while her mind was elsewhere.

He felt his heart rate increase.

"Er, Hermione…" he began.

She glanced up and immediately noticed his flushed face and heavier breathing. Harry knew she was smart, and knew she was aware something was off with him.

"I-I think it's too hot in here from the fire, don't you?" he said quickly.

But Hermione was looking at him with a knowing look. She moved over to sit next to him, and Harry felt as though his heart would pound out of his chest.

"I don't know if it's all this talk about aphrodisiacs, or the fact that Ron is flaunting his sex life all over school, but I know what's on my mind right now. And judging by that bulge in your pants, I know what's on yours too," Hermione said in a low voice.

Hermione leaned in to Harry and kissed him softly on his lips. Her mouth was warm and smooth, and Harry could hardly hold in a moan as she deepened the kiss. He put his hand up to her face, and she pulled away.

"Hermione, I don't want to make a mistake with this. If you're just doing this to get back at Ron, or something-I mean, we don't have to do anything you don't want to", Harry told her quietly.

"I know that. And it's sweet of you to say. But trust me, I want this," Hermione leaned back in to kiss Harry again, and this time, he made no attempt to stop her. His erection was pulsing uncomfortably in his underwear, and he gasped when Hermione brushed against it. She smiled, and climbed onto his lap, kissing him deeply, and only stopping to pull off their robes.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Hermione was gorgeous. Her full chest was spilling out of her lacy black bra, and her underwear hugged her curves perfectly. The view made Harry ready to throw her on the ground, but he could tell Hermione liked being in charge. He reached his hands back and unclasped her bra as she kissed him passionately and ground her hips into his.

He threw her bra onto a chair and grabbed her breasts with his hands. He began to roll her nipples over in his fingers. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure. Harry leaned forward and began to nibble and lick her nipples. She moaned and clenched her hands on his shoulders. Harry leaned her back carefully on the rug by the fire, and kissed his way slowly down to her panties. Hermione gasped as he nibbled her between the legs through her underwear, before sitting back to slide them off.

Harry slowly pushed a finger into her slit, and began to move it as Hermione writhed in pleasure. It was such a turn on to see the effect he was having on her that he could feel his erection growing even more. He leaned forward again and began to lick at her juices.

"Oh, God, Harry. That feels so good," she said between moans.

He increased the rhythm with his tongue, and added another finger to her already dripping pussy. She began to breathe heavier and faster, hips bucking off the ground.

"Ah! I'm going to cum!" she yelled. Harry kept up the relentless rhythm and Hermione came apart in his hands, moaning his name and shooting her juices all over his face.

"Mmm…sit up, Harry, I owe you for that," she said, and Harry did.

Without any hesitation, Hermione pulled Harry's underwear off to reveal his throbbing cock. She looked him in the eyes, and instantly took it into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth, starting at the very tip and moving all the way down to deep throat him. He gasped, and threaded his hands into her long hair, helping her keep up the momentum.

He could feel tension building, but as it came close to putting him over the edge, Hermione stopped. She sat up with a sly smirk on her face.

"Don't look so disappointed. I have a better idea for how to 'relieve the tension'," she said.

She pushed Harry gently down onto the rug, and positioned herself over him. Holding onto his hands for support, she lowered herself onto his hard cock, and moaned loudly. Harry bucked his hips, and she began to move with him. She raised herself up again, and this time quickly dropped back down onto him, hard. The sensation was enough to almost put him over the edge. Then she slowed her pace down, riding him long and slow. She picked up the rhythm and started breathing heavily again.

"Oh, it feels so big. I love it like that," she moaned.

Harry felt the pressure rising, and knew he would cum soon. But he wanted to do it in a way he liked, and he thought Hermione would enjoy too. With one sudden movement, he lifted Hermione off of him, and flipped her over onto her stomach. He plowed deep inside of her, and it sent a shiver of sensation through her. She gasped and dug her fingers into the rug.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

She was so tight this way. Harry groaned with pleasure as he fucked her deeper than before. She was pushing herself backwards to meet his thrusts, breathing heavily and covered in a delicious sheen of sweat. She reached back with one hand and started to massage her clit. The sight of it pushed Harry to his breaking point. She arched her back as Harry began to slam into her harder.

"Oh baby, fuck me hard," she shouted.

Hermione stiffened as another orgasm ripped through her body. Harry felt her pussy muscles tighten around him, and couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm cumming!" he grunted as he poured into Hermione.

The two slowly came to a stop, enjoying their aftershocks together. Harry slid off of Hermione, and they lay in the floor side by side, grinning and breathless.

After they were able to breathe again, they put their clothes back on, and sat down at the table to finish their homework together. Hermione caught Harry's eye and smiled.

"Well, I bet you can describe the effects of an aphrodisiac quite well now," she grinned.

**A/N This is my first ever fanfiction! Comment and review, I love hearing from you!**


End file.
